L'Avare et l'Immortel
by Tite-Asashi
Summary: ou comment Hidan finit par mettre Kakuzu dans son lit.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour, Bonsoir tout le monde.**

Non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre de l'histoire qui a été posté !

Je reprend en main mes fanfics et je suis passé par la case réécriture et correction des fautes d'orthographe. N'hésitez pas à relire, car des choses on été modifiés entre cette version et celle d'avant.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'avare et l'immortel**

**_Chapitre_ 1 ****: **Souvenir amer.

Kakuzu était furieux. _Comment cet enfoiré d'immortel avait-il réussi à le mettre dans son lit déjà ?_

Ses souvenirs étaient vagues car cela faisait déjà un bout de temps qu'ils avaient passé leur accord. Il se rappelais juste que c'était une histoire d'argent…

_**Flash-back**_

Kakuzu au chaud dans la chambre loué à un aubergiste pas très net s'était installé sur la table. Une mallette y trônait fièrement. Il la regardais avec une once de contentement.

Il ouvrit la mallette avec des gestes très lent et respectueux. Celle-ci était remplit de billets. Ils étaient ordonnés de la somme la plus grande à la plus petites et étant séparés celons les motifs et les couleurs présentes sur les billets. Un sourire discret s'étala sur ses lèvres alors qu'il prenait dans ses mains un paquet assez bien garnis de billet. Il les caressa de ses mains usées par les armes et frémis a leur contact. Alors commença son rituel : il compta.

Décidément Kakuzu aimait vraiment l'argent. Il ne l'aimait pas juste pour sa valeur, tout en ces billets lui inspirait une sorte de bien-être. En fait, il en était obsédé…

Une fois ses calculs terminés, il reposa à contrecœur tout son argent dans sa mallette et la referma soigneusement.

Ensuite seulement il releva la tête pour observer la chambre qui leur avait été loué.

C'était le strict minimum :

La porte était disposé en face d'un lit une place à l'aspect mal en point et miteux. La table ou il se trouvait était placé juste en dessous d'une fenêtre de grande taille qui donnait vue sue une rue commerçante. A l'autre bout de la pièce une porte entrouverte donnait vue sur une salle de bain composé d'une douche, des toilettes et un lavabo. Rien de plus.

Quand il pensait qu'il avait mis environ 1000 yens pour louer cette chambre seulement 6 jours, cela lui fendait le moral. Il n'y aurait de toute façon pas mis plus d'argent et il était impossible de marchander avec l'aubergiste étant donner qu'il devait passer inaperçus.

Ce qui était totalement stupide…_Comment pouvait-on passer inaperçus avec des capes noir a nuages rouges ?_

Enfin, il irait se plaindre à Pain une autre fois, surtout qu'il risquait de ne plus le voir pendant un bout de temps.

Kakuzu se releva et alla se coucher sur son lit miteux, sa mallette sous l'oreiller. Enfin tranquille, il ferma les yeux.

Cela faisait à peine 5 minutes qu'il avait fermé les yeux qu'un vacarme se fit entendre en direction de la rue commerçante. Kakuzu ouvrit les yeux et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Lorsqu'il vu la source des cris, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

_Quand Est-ce que cet enfoiré d'immortel va t'il tenir en place ?_

Il descendit a contrecœur dans la rue et les paroles enfin intelligibles de son compagnon lui donnèrent des envies de meurtres.

**« Excusez moi les mortels ! Vous auriez pas vu un monsieur assez grand, avec l'air pas sympa, pleins de cicatrices, une mallette bourré de fric et habillé comme moi ? »**

Il se rapprocha d'Hidan, une aura menaçante l'entourant.

**« Oh, Kakuzu ! Je t'ai enfin trouvé ! Tu as pas honte de m'avoir abandonné pendant mon rituel ? On est censé être une équipe quoi. Moi je supporte bien ta mauvaise humeur à longueur de journée.**

**-Tais toi et rentre.**

**-Faudrait que tu apprenne à sourire l'avare tu sais, ça te ferrais vraiment du bien je suis sur ! »**

Kakuzu, ne l'écoutant déjà plus, avait commencé a monter dans leur chambre. Il fit tout de même attention a laisser la porte ouverte avant de retourner somnoler.

_Des fois qu'il se perde en route cet abruti._

**« Bordel Kakuzu tu abuse sérieux ! Tu aurais au moins pu prendre une chambre pour deux personnes ! Je vais dormir ou moi ?**

**-Par terre.**

**-Enfoiré, tu veux que je te tue ?**

**-…**

**-Tch, j'aurais été la, on aurait eu une chambre pour deux ! **

**-Tu aurais payer avec ton argent surtout oui.**

**-Putain Kakuzu, c'est à cause du fric que t'as pas prit plus grand ?**

**-Oui, et ?**

**-Mais bordel, tu abuse enfoiré d'avare ! Ca va vraiment finir par te jouer un mauvais tour d'être accro à l'argent comme ça !**

**-Depuis quand tu t'inquiète pour moi ?**

**-Depuis que je vais peut être dormir par terre parce que mon coéquipier est trop radin pour prendre une chambre pour deux !**

**-En plus c'est pas comme si tu aurais pu m'oublier, ça fait bientôt deux ans qu'on tue des gens ensemble. **

**-Vu le bruit que tu fais, c'est sur que je risque pas de t'oublier…**

**-Raaaaaaah ! Kakuzu tu m'énerve. »**

Leur discution s'acheva ainsi. Hidan alla s'assoir à la table en de grands mouvements violents pour montrer son mécontentement. Il posa les pieds sur la table et fit sa 2ème activité favorite après tuer des gens :

Il nettoya sa faux du sang qui s'y trouvait.

Le bruit du métal l'aidait à se concentrer. Et oui, car Hidan aussi pouvait réfléchir. Et en ce moment même, c'est-ce qu'il faisait tentant vainement de trouver un moyen pour ne pas dormir par terre.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, il eu finit d'astiquer sa faux. Un sourire triomphant s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

**« Kakuzu ?**

**-Hm ?**

**-Et si on passait un accord ?**

**-A quel sujet ?**

**-Disons que si je te donne de l'argent, tu m'autoriserais à dormir dans le lit avec toi ?**

**-Va creuver !**

**-…**

**-Tout dépend de la somme d'argent en fait.**

**-Ah, je te retrouve bien là, mon avare ! Je te propose 100 yens par nuit ! **

**-Non. Ca me rembourse même pas ce que j'ai dépensé.**

**-Disons 250 alors ! **

**-D'accord.**

**-Mais…**

**-Mais ?**

**-Etant donné que tu gagne de l'argent, je veux que tu m'accorde une faveur ! **

**-De quel genre ?**

**-Une surprise, mais tu n'auras pas le droit de refuser.**

**-Je le sent mal…**

**-Alors je t'offre 400 yens par nuit !**

**-C'est ok.**

**-Même si tu es un sale radin et que je ne te porte pas dans mon cœur, je suis content de notre deal ! »**

Mais Kakuzu ne l'écoutait déjà plus, pensant à tout les jolis billets qu'il pourrait mettre dans sa mallette au fil de la semaine. Vraiment, quel que soit la demande d'Hidan, sur ce coup là, il s'en était sortit gagnant.

**_Flash back_**

_Ah oui, c'est comme ça que cet enfoiré avait commencé notre accord.._

* * *

Pas de grands changement dans ce chapitre, mais le meilleur arrive par la suite :)


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour, Bonsoir tout le monde.**

Non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre de l'histoire qui a été posté !

Je reprend en main mes fanfics et je suis passé par la case réécriture et correction des fautes d'orthographe. N'hésitez pas à relire, car des choses on été modifiés entre cette version et celle d'avant.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'avare et l'immortel**

**Chapitre 2 ****: De souvenir en souvenir.**

_Ah oui, c'est comme ça que cet enfoiré avait commencé notre accord._

Et cela n'avait fait qu'empirer car Kakuzu, à l'époque, ne savait pas encore dans quoi il s'était fourré…

Pour le moment Kakuzu se trouvait dans le lit miteux de leur chambre d'hôtel. A ses côtés, Hidan, dormait comme un bien heureux.

_Ce qu'il faut pas faire pour gagner de l'argent rapidement…_

L'avare n'arrivait pas a dormir. Il était collé au mur dans une position inconfortable et même si son état de fatigue faisait qu'il devait absolument dormir, en aucun cas il ne se rapprocherais d'Hidan pour se mettre a l'aise ! Après tout, celui-ci profitait déjà bien assez de lui comme ça. C'est ainsi qu'il se leva et alla s'assoir à la table de la chambre.

Car finalement leur mission avait duré plus d'une semaine et cela faisait bientôt 3 mois qu'ils logeaient ici. Bientôt 3 mois qu'Hidan le payait pour ne pas dormir par terre et pour sa faveur.

Kakuzu passa une main fiévreuse dans ses cheveux emmêler, ses sourcils se fronçant.

_Mais bordel, comment on en a finit par coucher ensemble ?!_

_**Flash back**_

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'Hidan et Kakuzu était arrivé dans cette ville ou ils devaient récolter des informations sur un certain Jiraya.

Trois jours maintenant qu'ils se rendaient aux sources chaudes de la ville pour l'observer en train de reluquer les demoiselles depuis le bassin des hommes.

Trois jours que les économies de Kakuzu diminuaient a vue d'œil. Mais un jour seulement que Kakuzu était de mauvaise humeur.

Il se demandait en quoi cet homme était considéré comme l'un des sannins légendaires de Konoha. Et cela commençait a l'agacer.

Si sa tête avait été mise a prix, il se serrait fait une joie de lancer Hidan après lui pour pouvoir récupérer un peu d'argent.

Car même Hidan s'était lassé du manque d'action dans la vie du vieille homme. Il ne disait presque plus rien et passait son temps perdu dans ses pensées.

Comme tout les jours, Jiraya se retira des sources chaudes vers 20 heures et se rendit a un restaurant de complaisance.

Comme tout les jours, ils attendirent 4 heures du matin avant que Jiraiya n'en sorte.

Et comme tout les jours, le vieil homme se rendit à son hôtel avec trop de saké dans le sang et se vautra sur son futon pour s'endormir 5 minutes plus tard.

Comme tout les soirs, Kakuzu et Hidan rentraient épuisé et se couchaient directement.

Mais à ce moment là s'effectuait toujours le même rituel bizarre :

Hidan sortait de l'argent d'on ne sait ou de ses vêtements et le donnait à Kakuzu qui, assit sur le lit, rangeait l'argent bien comme il faut avant de fermer la malette et la placer sous son oreiller.

Seulement à ce moment là, Hidan pouvait s'installer dans le lit au côté de son coéquipier après avoir revêtu son magnifique pyjama-boxer au symbole de l'Akatsuki dont il était très fier.

Ce soir là se passa comme tout les autres soir, jusqu'à ce que :

**« Kakuzu ?**

**-Hmf?**

**-Tu te souviens de notre deal?**

**-Mmh.**

**-Et bien, j'y ai réfléchis et je connais la faveur que je vais te demander.**

**-Mmh**

**-'tin, tu gaspille pas tes mots le soir toi !**

**-…**

**-Comme le reste du temps en fait.**

**-Dis, avant que je m'endorme.**

**-Oh, une réaction de la part de Kakuzu ! Mais c'est que je t'applaudirais presque.**

**-…**

**-Ok, ok… Donc j'ai remarqué que ton argent diminuais vite avec les frais pour aller au source chaudes pour surveiller Jiraiya.**

**-Et ?**

**-Et bah j'ai pensé à ma faveur grâce au restaurant ou il va.**

**-Le bordel?**

**-Oui**

**-Je le sent mal.**

**-Laisse moi finir, abruti de radin !**

**-…**

**-Donc, ce que je te propose, c'est que je te donne de l'argent pour que tu te serve de mon corps. »**

A ces mots, Kakuzu se redressa dans le lit et fixa Hidan .

_Mais il se fout de ma gueule ce con !_

**« Je suis très sérieux Kakuzu. »**

L'intéressé laissa échapper un grognement et s'extirpa des couvertures pour se lever péniblement et aller s'assoir a la table de la chambre. Il fixa Hidan l'air contrarié et les bras croisé sur le torse.

**« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**

**-Je m'éloigne de toi, on ne sait jamais, ta connerie est peut-être contagieuse. »**

S'en suivit un long silence ou Kakuzu s'obstinait a regarder la lune par la fenêtre. Pendant ce temps la, Hidan s'était installé au milieu du lit, les mains derrière la tête et en profitait pour observer son coéquipier.

Il faut dire que Kakuzu représentait un spectacle plutôt alléchant pour l'adepte de Jashin.

La lumière de la lune se reflétait sur son corps halé et couvert de cicatrice. Ses muscles, finement dessinés, n'en était que sublimés. Une fois son étrange masque retiré, son visage paraissait étrangement harmonieux malgré les cicatrices, et ses cheveux noir lui tombant autour lui donnait un petit côté sauvage.

Hidan se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Il était temps de passer à l'action.

**« Tu vas rester là toute la nuit ?**

**-…**

**-Allons, mon avare, ne fais pas ta vierge effarouché et viens te coucher!**

**-…**

**-Mais c'est qu'il boude maintenant ! Je n'ai pas encore abordé le prix encore tu sais.**

**-…**

**-10 000 yens, pour une nuit de plaisir. »**

*_Boum*_

Kakuzu qui se balançait sur sa chaise venait de tomber à l'annonce du prix.

Par terre, il regarda Hidan avec des yeux grand ouverts mais les sourcils froncés.

_Ce type est un malade, un gros malade !_

La réaction de Kakuzu avait entrainé Hidan dans un fou rire. Il s'arrêta net lorsque Kakuzu lui parla

« **Je ne savais pas que je te plaisais tant que ça pour que tu y mette une telle somme d'argent ! **

**-…**

**-Quand je pense a toute les fois ou tu as dut me reluquer secrètement ! **

**-Et alors ?! Ça te déplais ?**

**-La n'es pas la question. **

**-Alors quoi ?**

**-Je savais que j'étais un séducteur né, mais là. Ca m'étonne de toi.**

**-Quand tu commence à parler on ne t'arrête plus toi !**

**-…»**

Hidan s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et fixa Kakuzu droit dans les yeux.

« **Je sais que tes hormones te travaillent en ce moment ! Tu n'aura qu'a tendre le bras pour te soulager. 10 000 yens, ce n'est pas rien.**

**-Je dois y réfléchir…**

**-Réfléchir à quoi ? Je sais très bien que je ne te dégoûte pas non plus.**

**-…**

**-10 000 yens et je fais ce que tu désire. C'est ma dernière offre. Sinon, dormir assis jusqu'à ce qu'on s'en aille ne doit pas être si mal que ça non plus. Bonne nuit Kakuzu »**

Sur ces mots, Hidan se recoucha en tournant le dos à Kakuzu. Celui ci était perdu dans ses pensées. Une lueur le fit revenir a la réalité. Sous l'oreiller, sa mallette brillait, elle semblait l'appeler.

_10 000 yens.. Ce n'est pas rien quand même._

Kakuzu détacha les yeux de son précieux pour observer Hidan. Ses épaules se soulevaient au gré de sa respiration. Sa peau laiteuse prenait une lueur fantomatique avec le reflet de la lune. Le cerveau de Kakuzu tournait a plein régime. Des solutions multiples tournait dans sa tête. Une idée s'imposa alors dans son cerveau _:_

_Il ferra tout ce que je veux…_

Il est vrai que de penser a cet enfoiré d'immortel lui étant totalement soumis, ou l'appeler maître était assez alléchant. Du coin de l'œil, sa mallette luit une dernière fois dans l'obscurité.

_C'est décidé._

**« Hidan, j'accepte ! **

**-Aaaaaah, enfin une bonne nouvelle. »**

Se fut sous l'air totalement étonné de Kakuzu qu'Hidan se leva et alla prednre la somme de 10 000 yens dans ses habits et lui jeta au visage. Se fut l'ait hébété qu'il ramassa les billets et les mit dans sa mallette.

_Il faudra bientôt que je m'en trouve une plus grande._

Il déposa sa mallette sous l'oreiller et se retrouva nez a nez avec Hidan, nu, face à lui, les bras croisés et l'air boudeur.

**« P'tain, je suis déçus que tu ai hésité aussi longtemps! Faut croire que je te plais pas tant que ça. »**

Ces paroles avait été dites en un chuchotement alors qu'Hidan se rapprochait de l'avare assis sur le lit. L'immortel scella ses lèvres à celles de Kakuzu.

Ne s'attendant pas a une réaction de sa part, il fut surpris quand il sentit ses mains se balader sur son corps et sa langue introduire sa bouche en un ballet effréné. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent quand le souffle leur manqua. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

Kakuzu, imperturbable ne laissait pas paraître ses émotions alors qu'il s'amusait à pétrir les fesses d'Hidan à pleines mains.

L'immortel, collé à Kakuzu, était en mauvaise posture, il ne savait pas comment se comporter et ne faisait que subir les caresses de Kakuzu. Dans un élan de courage, il fit s'allonger Kakuzu et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

Mais Kakuzu ne se laissa pas faire et lorsqu'il retourna Hidan sur le dos il lui susurra à l'oreille :

« **Tu fais ce que je veux ce soir, alors laisse toi faire. »**

**_Flash Back_**

Ce souvenir lui paraissait lointain. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il allait coucher avec Hidan pour de l'argent, il se serrait fait un plaisir de tuer la personne en la faisant souffrir.

Mais pour le coup, tout était bien réel, et il ne voulait pas y repenser plus.

Certes, Hidan ne lui avait pas souvent demandé ce service, mais dès qu'il n'y pensait plus, il revenait à l'assaut pour une nuit plutôt bien occupé.

Seulement, il fallait que cela cesse. Car Kakuzu avait peur de la tournure que les événements pourraient prendre par la suite.

* * *

Et voilààààà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis en une review !


End file.
